1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed layer formation processing device, a printed layer formation processing method, a program thereof, and a printed layer formation system.
2. Related Art
An example of this type of printed layer formation processing device that has been proposed in the past is one in which a white-colored transparent ink is transferred to a display screen area on a transparent recording paper, and according to image colors separated into cyan, magenta, and yellow, an image is transferred on top of this transferred white-colored transparent ink (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-058927, for example). With this device, transferring an image on top of the white-colored transparent ink makes the transfer image on the transparent recording paper stand out pleasantly and clearly and yields an attractive print seal even when the image is overlaid on a picture of dark colors. There has also been proposed a printing device for printing a color image and a white-colored image using inks of a plurality of colors including white (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-240934, for example).
There has also been proposed a device in which a first printed layer is formed on paper or another substrate by offset printing using colored infrared-absorbent ink on the positive portion of the image being printed, a second printed layer is also formed on the substrate by offset printing using infrared-transmissive ink of the same color on the negative portion of the image, and a camouflage pattern layer is formed on the top layer of the first printed layer and second printed layer by offset printing using an infrared-transmissive ink in order to make it difficult to perceive the infrared-absorbent image pattern (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-244747, for example).
There has also been proposed a device in which the characteristics of the condition of deformation of a shape by molding is perceived based on pre-molding data which is a test block copy on which a grid is formed, and post-molding data obtained by scanning a three-dimensional object which is the result of molding what was printed with the test block copy; and when the three-dimensional object is molded based on the perceived characteristics, a block copy is created so as to have the design requested by a designer (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-119409, for example). Furthermore, there has been proposed a device in which the strain in a picture before and after molding is calculated and recorded as a mapping function, a printed picture is created which is deformed based on the mapping function so that the strain in the picture is neutralized, the change in film density before and after molding is recorded as a density change function, and the density of the printed picture is corrected based on the density change function (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-199625, for example).